


Anything for You

by abaddieforbooks



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aftercare, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fae & Fairies, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phantom Hands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaddieforbooks/pseuds/abaddieforbooks
Summary: “You knew you were in trouble, after all, those fae noses would detect the moment you became aroused.”Dorian takes you to a court dinner and can’t keep his hands to himself.Things get heated back at his room *light consensual bdsm and bondage*
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Dorian Havilliard/You, Manon Blackbeak & Dorian Havilliard, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 32





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Dorian.

Honestly, the last thing you wanted to do tonight was go to another dinner with Aelin’s court, but you and Dorian were visiting for the week to see how the kingdom was doing. You would do anything if it meant supporting your boyfriend, Dorian. You knew he still needed time to heal after being controlled against his will as he watched helplessly. You had to give it to Manon for helping him half the way, but after she had left to claim her birthright he needed someone else. You were there to put the rest of him together. You gave yourself one last look in the mirror, trying to tug the little black dress down a little more, but Dorian had picked it out which meant it was as short as possible while still being acceptable for public wear. 

Speaking of the devil, there he was pounding at your door.  
“Coming,” you yelled. Before you could even reach the door he had blasted it open with that damn magic of his.  
“Damn it, Dorian, I could have been naked,” you shrieked.  
“Even better,” he replied cheerfully. You had to admit he looked absolutely perfect this evening. The black sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, exposing some of the toned muscle you knew covered most of his body. As you brought your gaze back up to his face, he was smirking.  
“Like what you see?” Dorian asked mockingly.  
“Shut up,” you grumbled pushing past him.  
“I think you look absolutely ravishing,” he noted as his eyes shamelessly scanned your body, “although I think you could lose the panties.”  
“Dorian,” you gasped. You still weren’t used to how openly sexual he was all the time and had to feel sorry for the rest of the court when he used to be with Manon. Maybe if you just listened to him, he would shut up? Holding eye contact, you reached down slowly and peeled off the lace panties. His eyes tracked every movement, and his gaze set you on fire.  
“Did you ever think maybe I was waiting for you to do that later?” you asked, as you flung them like a slingshot at him.  
“We have a dinner to get to,” he responded, tugging you by the waist out of the room.

It’s not that you hated any members of the court, it’s just you never knew what they were talking about. While Dorian was the only other non-fae in the room, he had magic, which set you completely apart from the others. You didn’t fight in the war and never had any exciting fight stories. Others like Rowan had centuries of stories to tell. One thing you did know was that gods, the food was good.

As you set your fork down on your plate your leg suddenly tingled. Concerned you looked down, but nothing was there. Internally shrugging you turned your attention back to the conversation at hand. A minute later it happened again, but this time it trailed a line up your leg. Puzzled, you turned towards Dorian and noted that his lips curved upward ever so slightly. In response to your attention, a hand suddenly clamped down on your thigh. Of course, it wasn’t an ordinary hand, it was a phantom hand created by Dorian. You grit your teeth. You had told him a thousand times before not to use phantom hands on you in public because he liked to get inappropriate.

Reaching out under the table you prodded him sharply with a finger. He raised his eyebrows in mock innocence, and the phantom hand disappeared. Sighing in relief you turned back to listen to whatever Aelin was saying. 

Of course Dorian couldn’t behave himself for a few minutes, and you felt a hand grip each ankle. You knew you couldn’t just yell at him to stop unless you wanted to cause a scene, so you sat back and clenched your hands into fists. Slowly but surely they made their way up, barely grazing your skin, making you shiver. Your brows jumped up as they didn’t stop at your knees; one disappeared as the other ghosted right over where your panties were an hour ago. And that would explain why he wanted them off, you thought cursing him. You couldn’t help the gasp that escaped your lips as the hand suddenly pressed down on your clit. 

A couple of heads turned from down the table, so you turned it into a coughing fit. You knew you were in trouble, after all, those fae noses would detect the moment you became aroused. Everyone resumed their talk, and you finally relaxed, only for a phantom finger to slip inside you, causing you to gasp again.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was such a good storyteller,” Aelin said from down the table, and you knew that she knew exactly what was going down.  
“Sorry, I think I ate too much,” you respond, trying to keep your voice from wavering as the finger still inside you curled, making your legs shudder.  
“Maybe you should head back to your room and get some rest,” she offered winking. Your face heated and you stood yanking Dorian up with you.  
“Feel better,” Lysandra called from next to Aelin.  
“Yup,” you muttered. As if things couldn’t get worse, Dorian swept you off your feet into his arms.  
“See you tomorrow,” he called to the rest of the court carrying you out of the room. 

You opened your mouth to give him a talking to, only for a moan to escape as a second digit slid in.  
“You really shouldn’t have eaten so much,” he chided looking down at you. The audacity of this man, you thought. Some of his dark hair fell over his eyes, and you reached up to yank at a piece.  
“Hey,” he started, flinching, “sorry men, she’s impatient.” You turned and sure enough, a few guards looked on flabbergasted.  
“I’m just taking her back to her room,” he announced. You would kill Dorian you decided. 

The look on his face was pure arrogance as the phantom fingers finally began to slowly thrust in and out, and you pressed your lips together. The guards looked slightly concerned but let you walk away without any questions. You’d never noticed how far away your room was from the dining room, only once you arrived there Dorian didn’t stop, and you realized he was taking you to his. As the fingers increased pace you dug your fingers into his arm to keep you grounded, you absolutely did not want to climax in the middle of a hallway.  
“You’re an idiot, you know,” you ground out breathlessly. He only made a noncommittal sound in his throat before a third finger made an appearance. Your core tightened and in response, you shut your eyes tightly, willing to make it a few more feet. Thank the gods his room was right here, as soon as the door opened you could let go.

He swung the door open- you were so close- ...and he dropped you on the floor, the phantom fingers disappearing as if they never existed. He closed the door with a click as you tried to assemble your thoughts.  
“Dorian!” you gasped, glaring up at him. He turned,  
“Yes?” he responded, sliding his hands into his pockets.  
“You can’t just do that,” you spluttered.  
“I mean actually, I think I can,” he replied nonchalantly while picking a piece of invisible dust off his sleeve.  
“I’ll do anything you want,” you begged, the only thing on your mind was release.  
“Anything?” he drawled, crossing the room in a few strides. You nodded in earnest, drawing yourself up to your knees. He reached down and grabbed your chin firmly, making you meet his dark gaze. You refused to avert your eyes as you reached up to take a hold of his belt. He released your chin and straightened, giving you full access to do whatever you wanted. 

Hands slightly trembling from anticipation, you undid the buckle and slid the belt from the loops tossing it to the side. He hummed his approval as you slowly unzipped his pants and yanked them down, taking his boxers with them. His cock sprang free, and you wasted no time wrapping your hands around him. Slowly, you brought the head to your lips, ghosting your tongue across the tip. Dorian exhaled as you turned to run your tongue up his length. Moving your hands to rest on his hips you gradually took his length deep into your throat, gagging as you reached the end. You felt fingers tangle into your hair, holding you in place as you choked, saliva dribbling down your chin. You choked a breath as he pulled out, and slid back in roughly. His hands increased their hold in your hair as he increased his speed throat-fucking you. You dug your fingers into his hip bones, as your eyes involuntarily ran streaking mascara down your cheeks. It was hard to breathe, every time he pulled out it was only for a half-second. Just as you thought you might pass out, you felt his cock tighten, and with a final thrust, he finally came. You felt him erupt in the back of your throat and swallowed every salty drop.

Finally, he released your head and you slid down choking down gulps of air, that burned your abused throat. He squatted down so he was in front of you and gently asked,  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes,” you rasped wincing.  
“Good,” he responded as phantom hands made their reappearance and tore your dress off. You blushed as he scanned your body with a hungry look in his eyes. Fully naked in front of him, you wondered what he would do next. Dorian motioned with his finger to turn around, and you did catching a glimpse of him retrieving his belt. You felt him come up behind you and firmly grasp your wrists yanking them above you. You felt thick leather slide over them, securing them tightly together. Standing, Dorian yanked you up from your neck. Keeping his hand wrapped around your throat he led you to his bed, pushing you down onto the plush comforter. 

He rounded the side of the bed, pulling your wrists up to the headboard and relooping the belt so your wrists wouldn’t budge. Walking back to the foot of the bed he stood and drank in the sight, while simultaneously shucking off his shirt. You knew you had to look rough; hair tangled and your face smudged with tears and spit. You self consciously brought your legs together, wishing you could cover your top. Sensing your discomfort, he crawled onto the bed positioning himself over you. You looked into his bright blues eyes and knew he would never hurt you.  
“Do you want to stop?” he asked smoothing your hair down.  
“No,” you whispered, “you still didn’t give me what you promised.”  
“I suppose,” he said grinning, trailing a finger down your cheek. You watched as he absentmindedly trailed all the way to your navel, before nudging your legs apart. Pressing a kiss to the underside of your jaw, he easily slid two fingers inside of you, drawing a moan from your ravaged throat. 

You melted under his touch even faster than you had with the phantom fingers. Dorian took his time, moving slowly while making sure to hit all your sweet spots. All the while, he never took his lips from your neck, sucking spots you knew would leave a mark in the morning. Damn him. His fingers increased speed, coaxing you closer to your climax, and your walls contracted on his fingers. He slid his fingers out and you nearly screamed in frustration, only for him to replace his fingers with a much larger part. 

He rammed his length into you in one thrust, his lips meeting yours to swallow your resulting moan. You longed to run your fingers through his hair, or down his muscular back, but when you tried, your wrists couldn’t move an inch. Once he had allowed you to fully adjust, he pulled your chin to him so you couldn’t look away.  
“I want you to look at me,” Dorian commanded. You nodded as he drew out painfully slow, and you clenched your thighs together in an attempt to relieve the ache. He frowned at that, and his hand moved down to your throat.  
“Can you just behave?” he asked, applying a slight pressure so that your breaths came in gasps. 

You thanked the gods as he finally began to roll his hips, slowly at first. Your eyes fluttered shut, and in response, his hand tightened so that drawing a breath was nearly impossible. Your eyes flew open, and his hand relaxed. When you opened your mouth to suck in precious air, he leaned over your mouth and spat. You obediently swallowed and his lips sealed yours. You groaned into his mouth as he gradually picked up pace,  
“Dorian,” you sighed, as you were nearing your climax for the third time that night.

He didn’t slow and finally pushed you over the edge.  
“Oh fuck,” you yelled, as pleasure coursed all the way to your fingers and toes, intensified by the long wait. As you came down from your high, he only thrusted harder into your overstimulated body. Pleasure mixed with pain as you felt yourself already building up to a second orgasm. You were conscious that his name was tumbling from your lips like a prayer. Dorian’s hands moved to your clutch your hips, digging in with bruising pressure.  
“Come with me,” he groaned. At the feeling of him emptying himself, you came for the second time, falling limp.

You came back to consciousness as Dorian unhooked your wrists, kissing the red marks left behind. You were utterly spent and whimpered as he scooped you up. You let your head fall back against his chest, and closed your eyes savoring the feel of his gentle hands. He sat you on the edge of the tub as he filled it, using his magic to heat it to perfection. He carefully lifted you into the tub, the hot water soothing all the aches and pains.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, his expression worried. You smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth,  
“Better than alright.”

As you finished bathing, Dorian brought you of his shirts to change into. Stepping out of the tub, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. Boy was Aelin going to have plenty to say tomorrow, you thought grimly. As you walked back to the bedroom, you smiled as you saw Dorian already asleep. Pushing the covers aside, you slipped in next to him sliding your arms around his waist. You couldn’t wait to spend 1,000 more nights like this with him, you thought as his steady breathing lulled you into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything other than vanilla so feedback is appreciated.


End file.
